The Unforgettable Sacrifice of Reane's Mate
by Metal Renamon
Summary: Faiz created the picture of 2 tails wolf type Renamon inside the computer. Without coincidence, his drawing disappears in front of him, on the computer screen by a good virus. First volume of the stories.
1. Introduction to Characters

My first fan fiction stories, and I will try my best to bring you the best fiction ever, even my English is still a little bit broken.

**Fiction Title : The Unforgettable Sacrifice of Reane's Mate.**

**Character Biographies**

Name : Reane Lycurgus

Species : Digimon - Data and Human, wolf-type Renamon (fire and electric type)

Appearance : A yellowish wolf-type Renamon with some sunburn spots and have a white parts. Her paws are blueish and her claws are in dark grey color. The gloves and eyes is in sky blue color, have a long dark brown hair, and 2 tails. She has a long scar on her left face located under her eye, plus she wears a gold ring with her first name on her left upper arm.

Personality : Reane Lycurgus is steady, serious and like to battle. When she meets strangers, she will be kind, polite and can talk in many different human and creature languages without any problems as well as she can talk nicely. She's a responsible Digimon at any condition, and really calm when it comes to make a battle plan. She really closes to Faiz, her creator.

History : She's a normal Renamon but have a mistakes crossed chromosomes, that's why she has a 2 tails when she was born. She was created by Faiz from his drawing (just like Takato's story how he created Guilmon and meets his Digimon). She likes to battle with other creatures that make a trouble in the real world and Digital world. Since she was child, she trained by someone called Shiruemon, a ninja master in the Digital world. The other Renamon in this tribe also learn a fighting with Shiruemon. She got a ninja abilities and dual-elements powers inside her body. Now, she has known as ninja master and Queen of all Battles. She embarked with Faiz in battle with evils in Digital and real world.

Name : Kumiko Tanaka

Species : Reane's human forms. Have same abilities when she in Digimon forms.

Appearance : 1.86 meters height, 46kg weight, dark brown hair and wear a gold ring on her left arm with the name "Reane" on it. Fairer skin, eyes in sky blue color, wearing a T-shirt and canvas shoes.

Personality : Same as she is in Digimon forms. When she in human forms, she acting just like other normal humans, unless when she sensed something that really make her feel wanted to battle, her eyes will turn into bright yellow and her hands transformed into a 3 fingers with long sharp claws. She also has a fighting spirit and fight together with Faiz to improve her powers and abilities. She's really nice person and good in speaking multilingual.

History : None.

Name : Faiz Marcello

Species : Human with awesome computer hacking, network system blocking and accessing. He also has a ninja fighting abilities, dual-elements powers and has an experience in using army weapons, especially sniper, rocket launcher, M4A1, and SG551.

Appearance : 2.01 meters height, 48kg weight, long black with grey highlight hair, and wears a 2 silver rings on his neck and his right hand with his name on it. Little dark skin color, eyes in ocean blue color, wearing long sleeve T-shirt with collar, dark long slack pants and canvas shoes.

Personality : Calm, steady and quiet person. He doesn't talk too much, except with his closest friends, including Reane. He likes to help someone is in trouble and fight together with Reane.

History : He is a normal human that have trained with dual-elements and fighting abilities since he was child. Plus, he learns to hack computers and do a network blocking and accessing. That time, he draws a 2 tails figure with long hair picture on his computer and save it. Without coincidence, his drawing disappears in front of him, on the computer screen by a good virus. He can't do anything to save it, so he leaves it. At the same time, the good computer virus created his character from his drawing at the Digital world. His parents are killed by Reaper agents when he was 8 years old and live lonely with all the assets and money that his parents leave to him. That time, he worked with Hypnos, likes to separate himself with outside world and his computer is his life mate till Reane appears in his life, and live together, that means after a year.

Other : Faiz Marcello have a high IQ ability, almost as same as Albert Enstein's IQ. So, he owns a Master in Computers and Networking when he's 17 years old. He works with Hypnos to earn sums of money and monitored the network system.

Name : Catherine Maeda

Species : Human

Appearance : 1.84 meters height, 46kg weight, short yellowish hair, fairer skin, Japanese looking eyes, wearing T-shirt with collar, long blue jeans and black canvas shoes.

Personality : Nice, and easy friend making. She likes to study anything about computer systems and Faiz's best friend. She also has a grey-white Renamon called Fyramon. Fyramon is Reane's best friend since Fyramon and Reane learn with Shiruemon in Digital World.

History : She became Faiz's best friend when Faiz teach her everything about the computer and networking systems.

Other : She owns a Degree in Computer and Networking when she's 18 years old.

Name : Randice

Species : Computer virus.

Other : The main cause all the computer in real world unable to access the network system and also the main cause of the black hole appear and the monsters attack the city.

Name : Trandace

Species : Ultimate level Digimon

Other : He evolves after he destroys, absorbs all the computer data and evil Digimons. His appearance is a dark dragon with a black devil wings on his back.


	2. Chapter 1

_Faiz and Reane is the main character in this story and Catherine and Fyramon is a side character. Since I was male, so I will act as Faiz. I also add some music themes to make this story interesting._

**Chapter 1 – An Emotional Meeting.**

**Character involved : Faiz and Reane**

Another usual day for me. Oooff! I stared the outside of my 7 floor house window, drink a cup of coffee and watch the community do their own jobs. Then, my mind shift to other place that makes me feels lonely and sad. I heard a voice screaming on me to run away, and suddenly that voice fades away from my mind…

"Faiz! Run! Run away as fast as you can!"

"Run, I said, Faiz!"

"..but, I can't leave both of you here!"

"Go, my child! Leave us here. We'll be fine! Go before the agents came here!"

I run as fast as I can to get away from agents to kill me. I know my parents love me so much, but I can't leave them to be killed. I have no choice. I run and hide on top of the tree, away from the agents. When everything is clear, I came back to my house to see if my parents still there. Unfortunately, they gone, gone forever… I can't say anything even a single second, I keep quiet all the times and did not answer people's question, and I separate myself from the outside world.

But for me, it's not gotta stop me to archive what I want in my life. Now, my computer is my life, it just like my parents. Mom, dad..I hope you rest in peace and I kept preying on you…

The daytime changes, and fades away from my vision. The darkness surround the ambience of the city, the street lights is on and the peoples went home. I don't know what I'm gonna do that night, taking a bath, eats the dinner and sit in front of computer to finish my unfinished university tasks. Its 10:30PM, I went to bed, laying myself on it and have some sleep.

"Oh… what is this place? A blue glob with white straight lights around it" I said curiously.

I kept on walking at the unknown place and I saw a yellowish, 2 tails figure standing and staring about a distance in front of me. Suddenly, I realize the drawing that I have been made in my computer. I draw a creature just like that tall figure. I wanted to know, is she real? So, I kept on walking towards it and yes! She's the creature that almost same as with my drawing. But, my vision looks blurry; I can't see the creature clearly. And…KKRRRIIINNNGGG! I wake up from the noisy alarm clock.

"Hhuuaarrgghhh! That figure…mmphh.. It's just a dream… I know we will meet together someday… We will…"

I went to the university and pass up my finished tasks to lecturer for marking purpose. I didn't talk too much in the class, but I will talk when it comes to group discussion. The class ends and I go back to my house with my car. Thank God there's no traffic jam all the way home. Hehe.. I keep on driving and arrive about 10 minutes later. I take a midday bath and ready to go to Hypnos, the place where I'm working part-time as a Networking System Monitor. I still thinking about my dreams last night, is it true, or it's just my imagination?

My today's job is finally end, ahh, what a busy day. I clean myself up, eats a dinner with a tea and some balanced food. I don't know what kind of foods I want to eat, so I eat what have in the kitchen. After an hour of eating, I feel a little bit sleep. Before I go to bed, I let my computer networking program turn on to monitor there's no problem with Hypnos' networking system. After all done, I turn off all the lights and sleep quietly.

After 2 hours of laying myself, my eyes can't close, and keeps thinking about my yesterday's dream. When I lift my body straight, I saw a yellowish, 2 tails figure standing in front of me, besides my computer, smiling. I wipe my eyes a little more and...

"Hello, Faiz. Remember me?"

"Uhh, who are you anyway? I don't know you."

"You create me in your computer, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember that. Wait! It's…it's that you, Reane?"

"Yes, it's me, Faiz."

I lift my body and run towards Reane, and hug her. I can touch her and I lost in her warm touch, and I felt that I born yesterday…My dreams come true finally…

"Reane, I know you will meet me here.." I said sadly with my tears came out from my eyes. I still hug her tightly, don't want to release it.

"I know you wait for my arrival. You feel very lonely and sad from what happened to your parents. Now, I'm here as your guardian and your cure of sadness."

"Thank you for caring me…Please, stay with me, Reane…

"I promise, Faiz."

I felt asleep in her warm touch till the morning sun rise to brighten up the day… I woke up and watched Reane sleep quietly. I lift my body up and wrap her with a blanket.

At the same time, in the Digital World…

"Shiruemon, have Reane found her partner yet?"

"Yes you are, she found her partner in safe and sound… and now she lives with her creator."

"Reane, I hope you happy to see your creator…"

_Broken this fragile thing now  
And I can't, I can't pick up the pieces  
And I've thrown my words all around  
But I can't, I can't give you a reason_

I feel so broken up (so broken up)  
And I give up (I give up)  
I just want to tell you so you know

Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, there's just no one that gets me like you do  
You are my only, my only one

Made my mistakes, let you down  
And I can't, I can't hold on for too long  
Ran my whole life in the ground  
And I can't, I can't get up when you're gone

And something's breaking up (breaking up)  
I feel like giving up (like giving up)  
I won't walk out until you know

Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, there's just no one who gets me like you do  
You are my only, my only one

Here I go so dishonestly  
Leave a note for you my only one  
And I know you can see right through me  
So let me go and you will find someone

Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, there's just no one, no one like you  
You are my only, my only one  
My only one  
My only one  
My only one  
You are my only, my only one

**Song : **Only One

**Artist : **Yellowcard


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – A New Life.**

**Character involved : Faiz, Kumiko, Catherine and Fyramon**

A chilly Saturday morning, a great day for me to give something to my newcomers. I make a breakfast with a coffee and some of toasted bread for Reane and for me of course. When I want to tell Reane the breakfast is ready, I shocked, a little bit, and I saw a beautiful girl that same age as mine sleep with a blanket that I used to wrap Reane just minutes ago.

"But, where's Reane? I think she's still sleep there. That's confusing me…" I walk a step towards the girl and waking her up.

"Wake up, beautiful morning flower. Hey, wake up."

"Huuarrgghh… is it morning right now?"

"Duh… what's that suppose to? Middle of the night? And anyway, who are you? Where's Reane?" I said curiously.

"Oh..I forgot. My name is Kumiko Tanaka, Reane's human forms."

"W..What? Reane's human forms? You can transform your body? I don't get it."

"Oh well. I'll explain it later. Did I smell something nice to eat?"

"Oh, yeah. Wanna breakfast?"

"Sure, why not. Let me take a bath first."

"The towel is inside there, and if you need a soap and shampoo, is located in the small storage, behind the mirror." She winks as she went to bathroom and took a nice hot bath. She thought to herself a minute…

"How I transform into human? Is it I can't stay in Digimon form for a long time when I live here?" After she done everything, she came out wearing the towel and asks me for her outfit.

"Faiz, do you have any clothes that you didn't wear lately?"

"Sure. Let me show you." said as I bring her to my parents' room.

I open up the closet and find some clothes that very suitable for her as a human. I didn't like to open it, but I don't have any clothes that suitable for her. Mom, please forgive me if I do this.

"It's my mom's outfit, and because you've got a suitable body size, you can take anything you like to wear."

"Your 'mom' doesn't mind?"

"Since my mom leaves this world, I didn't touch anything in this room. That's the way I respect my parents. In this condition, I have nothing to do." I said slowly, full with hidden emotional.

""Sorry about it."

"It's okay. Be fast, I have to go to Hypnos to start my work."

"Definitely." After she wears an outfit and done all her things, she sits with me and enjoys the breakfast.

"My favorite! A coffee!"

"Really? I don't know you like these stuffs."

"I like coffee since I learn fighting abilities with Shiruemon in the digital world. We eat and drink a same stuff everyday."

"Who's Shiruemon? Is it a Digimon too?"

"Yes. He's my teacher and he also a Digimon who master of all battle."

"Hmm, I think he's more powerful than you."

"Uh huh, but my friends called me as Queen of Battles because I'm won all the battles with one lose."

"Wow! That's cool! I gotta go now. Since you're a human, you can go anywhere in the city, but one thing, don't get other people suspicious that you a Digimon."

"Okay, I will, and thanks for the breakfast. It tastes nice."

"You're welcome."

She lends her face and kisses my cheek. I feel something strange about her when she kissed me. I went to Hypnos with a happy face, a brand new life shine inside of my heart. I finally found someone's really cares about me, originally from the picture I've drawn inside the computer. I don't know how she born and find me here, but I will ask her later. She almost looks like my mom when she wears my mom's outfit.

"How's my dress, Faiz? Is it beautiful?"

"Mom, you just like an angel come from heaven. So beautiful, I can't say even a single word."

"Ohh..Thanks for liking it." I still feel my mom's kiss on my face…I can't forget about it…Suddenly, someone hit my back and I shocked a bit.

"Hey, Faiz! Thinking of something?"

"Uhh..nothing, Catherine."

"I don't believe in you."

"Yes you do. Okay, stop it. Let's get back to work."

"Can you teach me how to manage the networking system? And can you teach Fyramon too?"

"Sure. Let me show to ya." I lend all my computer knowledge to my best friend and her Renamon since I worked as a Networking System Monitor for Hypnos 2 years ago. She's nice person and like to ask for teach something. At the mean time, Kumiko walk all the way around the city. She really like the beautiful city, rather than her own place in Digital world, the grassy ground, a lot of cliffs and a huge blue glob.

"Ah, what a peaceful city. A better place for me to live as a human. It's a new life for me. Yay!" She thought to herself with a little grin on her face.

It's midday at a noisy city and I went home with Catherine and Fyramon to have a lunch. Kumiko already went home and waiting for my arrival.

"Welcome home. Already finish a job at Hypnos?"

"For me, yes. Both of them need a little more time to finish it."

"Faiz, who's that beautiful girl?"

"Oh, she's a Digimon, but she can transform into human. Her name in Digimon form is Reane Lycurgus, and Kumiko Tanaka in human forms. Kumiko, meet Catherine and her Digimon, Fyramon."

"Hello. Nice to meet you, Catherine and Fyramon."

"Nice to meet you too, Kumiko. And anyway, Faiz, the lunch is ready for all of you."

"You can cook? And how'd you know I invite Catherine and Fyramon to have a lunch here?."

"I read your today's diary, inside the computer."

"Hey! You're forbidden to read my diary."

"Sorry, I just want to give you all a surprise. I promise I didn't read your diary again."

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart and swear to die. Come on, let's eat."

They sit besides each other and enjoy the lunch, and talk about Hypnos, Digimons and all those kind of stuff. I'd like them to stay a little longer, but the time catches them. Catherine and Fyramon finish their lunch and wanted to go back to Hypnos.

""Finish already?"

"Yeah, and we need to continue our work."

"Can I send you there?"

"It's okay. Fyramon can teleport me."

"Bye, Catherine and Fyramon. We'll see ya."

"We will, Kumiko." They disappear from their vision, Kumiko and I finish the lunch. Both of us help to clean up the table before I go to my computer to monitor the networking system. My mind keep questioning about Kumiko. I finally spoke to her.

"Kumiko, can you tell me how'd you born and how'd you find me here?"

"I can't remember very clearly. From what I know, I live a village called 2 Tails Village. From there, I learn all fighting powers with Shiruemon, which he's a village leader. After a years of training and involve in many battles with other evil Digimons, Shiruemon gives me a 60cm Samurai Sword as a present for me and as a sign that I finish the training. Shiruemon and other 2 tails fighter call me Queen of all Battles. That time, Shiruemon tells everything about me, when and where I born. He tells me a good computer virus creates me from the picture that it takes from your computer. I born on 17 January 1987, that time I have a 2 tails and short hair.

"Hey, you have a same birthdate as mine. But why you born at same time as mine? From what I know, I draw your picture in 1996."

"The time in digital world 2 years faster than the human world. You draw my picture in 1996, so I born at digital world in 1987. Right now, I'm 16 years."

"Oh, I see. And how'd you find me?"

"When I start to search for you, I saw a white blueish kind of portal. I enter it and appear myself from your computer screen inside your house."

"You come through the Hypnos' network system without any problems?"

"Yes, because you open the network system monitor program and leave all the good data access it. I'm a good computer data and can pass through the network without any problems."

"That means my portal program is almost successful. And how'd you transform yourself into human?"

"Maybe I can't stay in Digimon form for a long time when I'm here."

"It's okay, unless you stick together with me…"

I lend my hand into her back and kiss her cheek. Both of us blushed a little bit, and this is my first time I kiss a Digimon in human forms. I keep on working to create a portal than can be accessed to Digital via Hypnos' network system, with my 'Digimon' sit besides me, enjoy the outside view sometimes till the clock shows 08:21PM.

"Wooh! Finished finally. I will show it to my manager, and he will impress with my invention. Don't you think, Kumiko? Mmm?" I saw her head place on my shoulder, and sleep quietly with a little smile.

"She really tired waiting for me to finish it."

I thought to myself as I bring her into my room and lend her on the bed besides mine. I place the blanket on her and kissed her forehead, as I rub her head.

"Sweet dreams, Reane."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – The Destiny.**

**Character involved : Faiz, Kumiko (Reane), Catherine, Fyramon and Randice**

3 years later, I work full time as a Network System Manager. Now, Kumiko is one of members of Hypnos, working with me but her job is a Hypnos' Power Management. She monitored the amount of electricity used and repair the failure electronic gadgets. She's do pretty well, even a years of studying and researching. When she doesn't have anything to do at, she sit watched and chat with me.

"Hmm..the network is still under control. No bad computer viruses running through the lines. I think we leave it a little while. Don't you think?"

"Uh huh, but we have to monitor it all the times."

"Yeah, you right."

When we have a nice chat, suddenly her eyes turn into bright yellow and her hands transform into 3 fingers paws with a long sharp claws. She looks pretty scare to me, but I tried to ask her.

"What happened, Kumiko? Is there any problem?"

"Grrr….!

Catherine's Digimon, Fyramon also acting like they want to have a battle. And I noticed on the computer screen, it shows a red marks.

"Warning! The third level unknown virus is accessing our network system."

"Oh, no! I have to stop it before affecting our system!" I try to access the red marks but I can't. It looks too powerful for me to access it.

"It's gone! …Wait! It appears the North side of the city, 2km radius from here. Wait! Where are you going, Kumiko?"

"Wait, Fyramon. Faiz, we have to follow them."

"You right. Come on, grab my hand and I teleported you there."

I immediately follow Kumiko and Fyramon to the place where the unknown virus located. After minutes, we arrive at little forest, with no single human there. Kumiko and Fyramon are ready for the arrival.

"Kumiko, have you sensed something?" I looked her holding the sword, waiting for the unknown enemy.

"My name now is Reane. We're still looking the unknown things. Faiz, hide yourself on top the tree." She said through telepathic communication.

"Okay, Reane. We will." I reply as I bring Catherine on top of tree to hide. Without any sign or any wind blow, Reane and Fyramon are being attacked from behind. They can't sense very clearly, because that thing is too fast for them. They keep on finding the thing and another massive attack hits them, glad they can dodge it.

"Ugghh! Who are you? Show your face and battle one by one with us now!"

"Haha.. Remember, Reane. I will destroy you, your partner, humans and all your friends in the Digital world. Remember…" said the voice.

"Why you want to destroy us, you crap?"

"It's a revenge…you'll never know…I will decide your destiny…and your friends in Digital world as well…"

"We'll see about that! If you want to do it, put your feet on my head first!" Reane said angrily while she transform into human. The voice keeps laughing and fades away from their sense of hearing. We jump out from the tree and run forwards Reane and Fyramon.

"Are you okay, Kumiko? You're hurt." I respond as I take a look her injury.

"I'm okay, just a little pain on my back."

"Anyway, you know the voice?"

"He's the one who threat me and killed my best friend in Digital world. I get really angry and use my Dual Elements blast to destroy him. But, after long years, he's come back again and wants to take a revenge on me."

"Who is he, Fyramon?" said her partner.

"Randice, the most powerful computer virus that can't be destroyed by humans. The creature called himself as Reaper and destroys the humans, including your parents. He will absorb all the dead Digimon's data to make him more powerful and unable to delete. He can use Digimon's body to battle with other creatures as well."

"That thing.. You'll pay for what you've done to my parents. You think you can defeat him this time?"

"I don't know. I think he's more powerful than me, because I'm not battle with anybody since we live together." Said Kumiko.

"Me too. I learned a fighting powers and I still searching the suitable person to battle with. When I look at your abilities a seconds ago, you can battle with me, in Digimon form, Reane."

"Can Fyramon have a training session with you guys?"

"No problem. She can practice with us. How about 5PM, on top of the Hypnos?" I replied as we head up to the Hypnos to continue the job.

"Sure, no problem with me." Said Fyramon, agreed with the offer.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 : The Greatest "Battle"**

**Character involved : Faiz, Reane (Kumiko), Catherine, and Fyramon**

The day lends away, Kumiko, Fyramon, Catherine and I at the roof-top of Hypnos to start our training. It's pretty windy up here, but it never stop me to have a battle with Reane and Fyramon.

"Here's the rule. We will attack each other and use all your body parts and fighting abilities, except sword, Flamethrower, Thunder Strike, Diamond Storm and all those kind of stuff. Do not use the sharp claws when do an attacking. The battle will end if each one of you, includes me received 6 hits. The recommended battle time is 1 hour. Person who stays more than 1 hour with only 4 hits wins. Is it clear?"

"Clear."

"I agree."

"Okay, let's get started. Catherine, start the stopwatch."

"Alright, and the battle starts…NOW!"

We make a first fast move by using agility, and do an attacking to each other. It's very tough battle though, because both of them look awesome. I use all my abilities to hit Fyramon and Reane at least 2 or 3 times. In 37 minutes, I can hit Reane 3 times and 2 times to Fyramon as well. Wow! I do a better one. After an hour and a half of battle, Fyramon is the first one who out. Now, it's between me and Reane. Who will win?

"Are you ready, Reane?"

"Ready when you are, and I'm not play-play on you eve though you are my partner."

"Okay. Let's do it…NOW!"

Haha. Finally! I'm not hoping too much I'm won the tussle. Sometimes, I have to improve my fighting skills because I'm lack of training. There's no suitable person that I want to practice to. Reane and I receive 5 hits and we need one more hit to finish the battle. I know the clock shows 8PM right now and need to finish the training as fast as I can. One situation that I will never forget while battling, I keep thinking about Reane, her human forms and abilities. I'm not focus the training and she defeats me, 3 and half hours later.

"YES! I won!"

"Yeah. Congrats, Reane."

"So, how about our next training?"

"I will tell you if we have a free time, okay?"

"Okay. I'm waiting. Let's go home, Fyramon. See ya later."

"Bye." I said as Reane and I teleport, and appear inside my house.

"Reane, ooofff! I mean Kumiko. You take a bath first, and I monitor the Hypnos' system while waiting for you to finish."

"Thank you very much."

It's such a great battle between me and her. My prediction is correct. I lose the battle because I'm not pay attention in battle. But, it's okay unless I have someone to trained with. I still figure out the computer virus called Randice. Why it's impossible for me to delete it? Is it needed a special program or codes to delete it? And what's the connection between Kumiko and Randice? I sighed a little while watching Kumiko finish her bath.

"Faiz, your turn now. For the dinner, I will prepare it."

"Okay." I said as I get up from chair, take a towel and clean up myself in the hot tub. I still think about the virus. I went out from the bathroom after finish it. I smell something nice and makes me feel hungry.

"What are you cooking, Kumiko? It smells nice."

"Your favorite dinner, of course."

"Really? Oh, thank you." I replied as I kissed her cheek.

"Hehe..You're welcome." said Kumiko, blushing deeply.

We eat our dinner and I really curious about Randice. I brave myself and ask her for more information. She's in silence and speaks in low volume, "I don't want to talk about Randice. He killed my friends and now he wants to destroy us and the world. I don't want to leave him to do it, for a second chance."


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – The End of the Days (Part 1)**

**Character involved : Faiz, Reane, Catherine, Fyramon, Randice (Trandace) and other monsters.**

Hypnos, 2 days after the attack of Randice…

"Kumiko, are you okay? You seem not quite right these couple of days."

"Uh..oh! Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

"You're not okay actually. Please tell me the truth."

"……" she's in mute, without replying my question. From her fairer face expression, I know what always bother her mind. She seems to be worried that Randice, the computer virus will destroy me, her and both worlds.

"Don't worry about your enemy. We can destroy him no matter what it takes." I said smoothly through her right ear as I hug her and kiss her cheek.

"…but I don't want to lose you…Faiz…" she said as she hugs me back with her tears roll out from her beautiful eyes. I wipe her tears smoothly, and lend her face on my chest. Catherine and Fyramon watched them, with emotions filling insides them.

"Hehe…you can't defeat me whatever it takes! I become more powerful than you, Reane!" suddenly, they surprised with Randice's voice, surround the Hypnos' office, gives a warning to them.

"You again!" Kumiko said angrily.

"Yes, it's me! I warn you! Your world now is on danger. Look at your computer screen."

"Uh? What the-?" The screen shows the red marks appear all over the place around the city and the big black mark appears at the center.

"The big black mark that shows as me will command all the red marks to assemble there before attacking the city. The destruction day for your world happens now. Hahaha….!" said Randice.

"You're not get away for this, Randice!" she transforms into Digimon and ready for a massive battle with her sword on her right hand.

"Reane, are you sure you want to do this?" I said as I stood up and walk to Reane.

"……I have no choice, Faiz. To save the humanity, Digimons and both worlds, I have to do this…"

"It's what you think of, I want to battle together with you!"

"…no.."

"Trust me, Reane. You can't battle out there by yourself. You need more to defeat all the monsters."

"Yeah. We're the Tamers, and we're the warriors, Reane! Come on! Let's destroy him!"

"Wait. I have to lock the network system so Randice can't access it."

The four teleport as fast as they can and appear at the center of the city. They really surprised all the monsters that came out from the black hole are in Ultimate level. I'm glad the other Tamers came to help us.

"Reane, Tamers! Ready for your destruction?" Randice said with a loud voice while Reane point her sword to him with angry expression.

"Ready when you are and we'll wipe you all out from this world!" she said as the other Tamers and their Digimons ready for a tussle.

"Let's see who wipes who! ATTACK" Randice commands and all the monsters take their move, as well as Reane, Fyramon, me and other Digimons. We're doing great all the way without single hit from the ultimate-level evil monsters. One by one wipes out by every fast slash attack.

"Hmm, Reane and her Tamer are doing pretty well. How about this one?" he thought as he launch the attack and hit my back.

"Arrgghhh!" I yelled and my body thrown away the distance. Reane heard my loud yell in pain and she immediately teleport to me.

"Faiz, are you okay?" she said as she lift my body.

"Yeah, I'm okay." I said as Reane and I continue the battle till all the creatures disappeared from human world. I don't know he plants the virus inside my body, and is building right now till Randice is ready to use it. I didn't feel anything inside my body, even though virus is in multiplying progress. After 2 hours of battle, all the monsters disappear from their vision. The evil Digimon's data absorb by Randice to makes him evolve to Mega level Digimon, Trandace. The Tamers look and stared for a moment to a dark dragon with a black devil wings on his back. Catherine tried to get this Digimon's information, but there's no info about it.

"Who are you?" said Catherine.

"I'm Trandace, devil-type Mega Level Digimon." Reane smile a bit when she looking at Trandace's appearance. She's really confident that she can defeat him, because Trandace's body size is a little bit big from her.

"Don't feel confident to defeat me in your forms, Reane. You didn't taste my real power yet."

"We'll see about that." I said as Reane and I attack him simultaneously, non stop, so do Fyramon. He can dodge our attacks without receive any single massive hits. But, we not give up hope. We keep on attacking till he defeated and disappear from our peaceful world.

"Huh! It's useless for you to keep attacking on me. Now, take this!" He launches the strike using his long sharp claws towards me. I try to keep away from it by using my sword, but I'm not as fast as him, his claws slash my left arm and leave a small bleeding.

"Ughh!" As I hold the blood comes out, Reane come and attacks Trandace.

"Don't touch my PARTNER!" she yelled as she swings her sword to Trandace. He holds her sword blade and he throw the punch to her belly and her back. She fells on the ground, and Trandace put his feet on her head.

"Aarrgghh!"

"Reane! Yahh!" I get up, multiply my body and swing my sword to him, simultaneously. I finally slash his right black wing into two, and release Reane from his control

"Yes! Uh.. what tha-?" I saw he builds a new right wing that I cut it moments ago.

"I can't believe it!"

"Haha! You know I'm a virus type Digimon. I can recover my body parts without any problem."

"Faiz, Fyramon! Let me battle with him. This fight is between you and me. You say you want to take revenge from what I've done to you years ago. So, come on!"

"Reane! I don't want you to battle alone. You can get hurt badly!"

"Don't worry about me. I can do it."

"Okay, Reane. Now, let's tussle then!" said Trandace as he takes a first move on Reane. I feel very worried about her more than myself. But, what I'm got to do. It's her choice and I don't want to stop her to defeat her enemy.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – The End of the Days (Part 2) **

**Character : Reane, Faiz, Fyramon, Catherine, Trandace.**

After 3 hours of non-stop battle, Reane and Trandace are still standing, even though they receive a lot of massive hits from each other. I very worried about Reane, because she severely injured and her bloods come out from her cuts.

"Heh..you're still like the old school, Reane. Still not give up."

"Huh! Now, I have a chance to defeat you! Stop chatting and let's get going!" To finish it off, she done another attacks to Trandace till he feel very exhausted, so she can use her destructive powers on him. Catherine, Fyramon and I watching them battle for another extra time. I knew she could do it. Yeah! She can!

"Trandace, ready for your destiny!" she said as she lift her paws to the air, gather the high voltage electricity and ready to launch the Thunder Strike to Trandace.

"..oh no, you can't!" Trandace send a signal and my mind are totally blocked by the virus that successfully building inside my body. My eyes turn into red, and I can't control it. Fyramon try to hold me, but she can't.

"Faiz! No!"

"Haha..let's see if you give up now. Your mate is in my control now."

"Ugh! You coward." she recharges back her Thunder Strike.

"Faiz! Attack her now!" Trandace said as he commands the virus inside the body to control me and attack my mate. I can't do anything to stop it. I keep on attacking Reane, without any pity.

"Faiz! Stop it! I'm your mate, Faiz!"

"Huh! He didn't listen to you anymore. He's now locked up in the dark place inside his mind. You can't do anything. If you attack him, he will hurt badly. Now, it's my chance to destroy you!"

"Fyramon, I need your help to hold Faiz!"

"Yes. I'm coming." She run towards Faiz and hold my body tightly.

"Faiz, Wake up! You're mate is in trouble right now!" Fyramon said a she tried her best to hold myself. At the mean time, Reane battle with Trandace and force him to stop what he has done to her mate.

"Stop it now, Trandace! The battle is between you and me! Don't use my mate to cover you up! If you're a true male, fight like a man! Don't be a chicken!"

"Heh! Yeah. I am like a chicken! Now, you'll be dead!" he said as he commands me to destroy Fyramon. Meanwhile, I locked up somewhere in my mind. I don't know what kind of place is that, but it seems pretty dark and I can't see anything clearly. Suddenly, I heard a low scary voice, which wanted to threat me with something.

"Who are you anyway? Show your face now!" I can't see the face any way, but the voice keeps threat on me.

"Faiz. The lonely person after his parents is killed by Reaper agents when he was 8 years old. Likes to separate himself with outside world and his computer is his life mate till Reane appears in his life, and live together. He fears with evil and darkness."

"W..who are you? How'd you know my life history?"

"I'm your fear, Faiz." Without notice, my mind obstructed by something that I really fears in my life.

"NO! GET AWAY OF ME! DON'T INTRUDE ME! GO AWAY!" at the same time, Reane and Fyramon watched me crawling around that they think something fears me.

"Faiz! Wake up and fights away your fear. You said to me that you don't afraid of anything."

"Please..go away….Reane…I need you…here…please Reane…I'm scared…" I tried to fight away, but the scary thing keep interrupts me till I give up. And then, I heard Reane's voice tells me to fight away my fears.

"You can't do anything to help him. Yahh!" Trandace and I keep attacking Reane. She tries to dodge all my attacks and so do Trandace, but she seems out from her ability to hold both attacks. Meanwhile, I tried to keep out all my fears and I see Reane pretty weak to battle, so do Fyramon.

"Reane…my…Reane…arghhh!" I screamed as I recharge my existing power to destroy my fear and Trandace once and for all, Self Destruct! Catherine, Fyramon, Trandace and Reane saw a red glow light appear around my body, and Reane knows he wanted to use Self Destruct.

"Faiz! Don't do that! You just kill yourself! Stop right now!" I didn't listen to her and run towards Trandace, and hold him tightly.

"Reane, I don't have any suitable options to finish him off. Sorry about it, Reane. I love you.." I thought to myself as I completely recharge my power to release the Self Destruct.

"I don't let you to do it!" she said as she run forward and forbid me to release the destructive powers.

"You dead, Trandace! YAAHHH!"

"NOOOO!" I yell as loud as I can and release the destructive power, create an air-impact around the ambience. Reane is hit by the powers and her body thrown away about the distance from me and Trandace. After a second of explosion moment, Trandace disappeared from their vision, left myself alone, standing weakly and fell on the ground with my blood run out from my cuts. Reane saw me severely injured and she run towards me, lift my almost-dead body, so do Catherine and Fyramon.

"Faiz, why you do this…why..?"

"I don't…have any…choice to…throw my fear away...cough" I said weakly as I saw her tears come out from her little light blue eyes.

"My love, I…didn't want…to lose you…"

"Me too…I don't want…to lose...you and I…live alone again…Can you do…something for… me?"

"I can…do anything for you…"

"Can…you…teach Catherine…and Fyramon….all…your battle…skills so…you…can protect…this world cough in the…future…?"

"Sure, Faiz. I will train them to become just like…me and you."

"I'm…glad…to…hear it…ughhh…" I'm in mute, my eyes closed slowly, unresponsive for a moment. I'm dead…

"..Faiz..Faiz! Wake up! Don't leave me alone…Please…NOO!" she hugs my dead body tightly as she yelled my name. Her tears keep running and watched my body turns into a flowing data, Catherine and Fyramon tried to calm her down. The ambience keeps in silence, with the people around watching them, shows a last respect to me. She strips my neck's ring, wears it on her right arm, before I completely turn into data, and disappears from Reane's vision, so do Catherine, Fyramon and people around them. Reane, Catherine and Fyramon leave the unforgettable place and walk to Reane's house…

_Please, please forgive me_

_But I won't be home again_

_Maybe someday you'll look up_

_And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one_

_"Isn't something missing?"_

_You won't cry for my absence, I know -_

_You forgot me long ago_

_Am I that unimportant...?_

_Am I so insignificant...?_

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

_Even though I'm the sacrifice_

_You won't try for me, not now_

_Though I'd die to know you love me_

_I'm all alone._

_Isn't someone missing me?_

_Please, please forgive me_

_But I won't be home again_

_I know what you do to yourself_

_I breathe deep and cry out_

_"Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?"_

_And if I bleed, I'll bleed_

_Knowing you don't care_

_And if I sleep just to dream of you_

_I'll wake without you there_

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone's missing me..._

**Song : Missing**

**Artist : Evanescence**


End file.
